Second Chance
by jwall421
Summary: Emma has a heart-to-heart with her new baby brother and mother, and comes to realize that maybe she already has the happy ending she's so desperately searching for. With Pan's curse broken and her new life in the Enchanted Forest, can she finally get her second chance with her true love?


Second Chance

Emma shifted in the uncomfortable chair and let out a sigh. She had been trapped in this room for eight hours now, and to say she was ready to head home was an understatement. She stole a glance at her mother, sound asleep in her bed, baby James in his own bed right next to her. Emma couldn't fight the small smile that played on her lips as she looked at him - James, her little brother. It was almost too bizarre for her to accept. She had a _brother_. Not one of the many foster brothers she had been introduced to in her seventeen years in the system, not one of the "brothers" she had picked up while living on the street. He was her real, biological brother.

When Emma had finally been reunited with her parents five months ago and discovered Mary Margaret or, rather, Snow White, was pregnant, Emma wasn't sure how she felt. At first, she was shocked and confused. She herself had just gotten her memories back, courtesy of Hook, and had been brought back to the Enchanted Forest to once again save everyone. She had thought, admittedly rather naively, that everyone would be the same. Mary Margaret, David, Neal. But they weren't. They weren't her parents and ex-lover anymore. They were simply Snow White, Prince Charming, and Baelfire. When she had finally succeeded in breaking the second curse, things still remained different. There was no Storybrooke, anymore. They were stuck in the Enchanted Forest. Emma spent months learning about and adapting to her new home, the place that was always supposed to be her home. She finally got to experience at least a small part of the life she was supposed to have. So when Emma and Snow finally got to sit down for the first time in their year apart and just talk, the idea of a new life coming into her world after the chaos of Pan's curse had ensued was actually a welcomed thought.

She was happy for her parents, of course, but there was a small pang of jealousy she felt whenever she saw David rub his wife's growing belly affectionately, or when she listened to Mary Margaret go on and on about all the plans she had for the nursery and all the things she wanted to teach her son. Even Henry's excitement about the baby was too much for her sometimes. But these feelings never came for the reasons her parents and friends seemed to think.

Emma wasn't jealous of the baby, she really wasn't. She was jealous of her parents. When Mary Margaret had announced that she wanted another baby on that godforsaken island a year ago, Emma knew her mother felt guilty. She knew her parents feared that she felt abandoned or betrayed, but she didn't. Mary Margaret and David had missed out on everything with her. Her first steps, her first words, all the same things she missed out on with Henry. She understood wanting a second chance, because she wanted one too.

Emma shook those thoughts from her head and quietly rose from her chair. She pulled her small mirror out of her pocket, hoping to get a hold of David so he could come relieve her. She had sent him away to get some rest and pick up Henry from Regina's, promising to take good care of Mary Margaret and little James. But that was three hours ago, and Emma was more than ready to have dinner with her son, relax, and fall fast asleep.

"_Hello?_" David's face finally appeared in the glass, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

"David?" Emma's own voice was etched with concern. "Are you okay? You sound terrible." She winced as he coughed until his chest ached.

"_I think I came down with Henry's cold from last week. I can't be around the baby if I'm sick like this. Do you mind staying for just a few more hours? I'll have Granny or Ruby swing by and stay with your mother as soon as they finish they're, err, hunt._" Emma sighed.

"Yeah, that's fine," she mumbled as she sat back down.

"_Thanks, kid. I appreciate it. I know Snow," he paused, "ugh, Mary Margaret does too. Take care of them, alright?_" Emma let out an unamused chuckle.

"Don't I always? I'm the savior, remember?" With that she waved her hand in front of the mirror, effectively ending their conversation. Emma still wasn't used to the whole _magic mirror thing_. Once she realized that cell phones wouldn't be a luxury she would have in this world, she asked Regina to come up with some form of communication that was convenient for everyone. Unsurprisingly, magic mirrors were her solution.

She leaned back in the chair and pulled her legs up to her chest. As much as she loved her family, hesitant as she was to admit it sometimes, she was tired of being the one to always take care of everybody else. Why did everyone's happy endings depend on her? What about her own happy ending? When would she ever be able to make her own when she was too busy fixing everyone else's? As she fought back the tears threatening to spill from her tired eyes, Dr. Whale appeared beside her, blankets and odd instruments in hand.

"Hello Emma," he said as he wandered over to the newborn while Emma sat up and dabbed at her eyes.

"Whale, err, Frankenstein," she said as she stood up and joined him at the baby's bassinet. She watched in silence as the doctor examined her brother's tiny body and listened to his heartbeat. Whale said nothing as he wrote down his notes. "Everything alright?" Emma asked circumspectly.

"Well, what we have hear Miss Swan," he replied happily, "is a perfectly healthy, handsome little boy." Again, Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched over the sleeping baby. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on him again, but everything seems just fine. He'll probably wake up pretty soon, he's been sleeping for a while now." He looked over his notes once more. "I don't think he'll be hungry, so just pick him up and sit with him until he falls asleep again." Emma looked at him incredulously.

"Just pick him up?" she questioned as she followed the doctor towards the door. "I," she let out an exasperated sigh, "I've never held a baby before. I don't know what to do." He laughed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, trust me." She arched her eyebrow and gave him a look of doubt. Whale rolled his eyes and sighed. "Didn't you just experience an entirely different lifetime in which you kept and raised Henry yourself?" Emma's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I, I guess," she stuttered. "But that wasn't real. All the things that supposedly happened over the last twelve years never did. Henry's life, my life with him, it was all fake, just an implanted memory. None of it happened." He smiled at her warmly.

"If you're really that worried about it, just wake your mother up and give him to her. Though I do think you should let her have some rest." With that, he turned on his heel and headed out the door. As if one cue, soft cries came from the small wooden bassinet. Emma drew in a deep breath and slowly approached the baby.

"Shh," she cooed as she rubbed a gentle hand across his tiny belly. "It's okay buddy. Go back to sleep." With her attempt at comfort, his cries only got louder. "Oh God," she whispered as she slipped each hand underneath his back. "Oh God." He felt weightless as she carefully nestled him into her arms. She sat back down in her chair, and let out a shaky breath as she relaxed a little. "It's okay buddy. I got you." After a few minutes of rocking and singing lullabies, the baby's cries finally faded out, and he now stared up at her silently, his green eyes a perfect reflection of her own. Emma wracked her brain for memories of holding Henry this way when he was a baby, but she could recall none.

It seemed that getting her old memories back had blocked out many of the new ones she had created after Pan's curse was cast. Sometimes she could remember Henry being as young as two or three. Some days she couldn't remember a time when he was younger than ten. She supposed that was her cross to bear with breaking this curse. It was her price to pay. Knowing what it would've been like to keep her son and raise him, but to also know it wasn't real. To know her few memories weren't really memories, they were just fabricated moments in her life she never really, truly got to experience. She let one tear escape from her eye before wiping it away and looking down at the newborn she held.

"Hi James," she whispered softly. "I'm your big sister, Emma. Wow," she muttered. "I'm a big sister. That's," she paused, "interesting." She gave him one of her signature smirks. "Pretty weird, huh? Having a sister who's thirty years older than you, and basically the same age as your parents. Believe me, I find it pretty bizarre sometimes too. But, I guess it's just something you and I will get used to together." She turned her body so that her legs were draped over the arm of the chair, and James' back rested on her thighs.

"So I guess there are a few things I should go over with you, just to prepare you for all the craziness you'll have in your life. I guess first, I should tell you about our dad. His name is David, but our mom, and pretty much everyone else, calls him Charming. You'll figure out pretty quickly why that is. David is," she searched her mind for the word. "Good," she finally settled on. "He is so innately good, it's almost sickening sometimes. He really, truly believes in happy endings. He believes in the power of good, and that good will always defeat evil. He believes in us, in our family. With him as your dad, you'll never know what it's like to feel defeated. He'll always be there to remind you how strong you are, or how smart, or kind. He's stubborn as all hell too, so if you ever really want to do something or take a big risk and he says no, just save yourself the trouble and go straight to mom." She let out a small laugh as she thought about all the times Mary Margaret completely undermined anything David had said or tried to do.

"Now, about our mom. I love her, I really do. But there are going to be times when she drives you crazy. Her eternal optimism is infuriating. She is the only person I know who can see the good in anyone. She has so much faith in people, it's incredible. She was the first real friend I ever had. The best friend I ever had, for that matter." She gazed off into the distance as she thought about how much her mother truly meant to her. Sure, she was pushy and a bit too persistent when it came to the whole mother-daughter dynamic, but at least she cared, right? Emma had spent her whole life wishing for a mom like Mary Margaret. A mother who loved her and would do anything for her, and when she finally got that, what did she do? She pushed her away and kept her at arm's length. She had always just assumed that Mary Margaret knew Emma loved her, but had she ever actually said it? Had Emma ever expressed to either of her parents how much she loved them, the same way they did every day to her?

"She'll always make you feel loved," Emma went on. "No matter how cold you are to her, or how many horrible things you may say, she will always be there. She will never stop loving you, and she'll never let you forget it. Be kind to her, okay? I know she's gonna seem a little overbearing at times, but everything she does, she does because she loves you. Because she loves us." Emma stroked her finger along James' chin, laughing when she realized it matched the one she and their mother shared. "I suppose I should give you a bit of a warning when it comes to Henry, too. He's your nephew, my son. He's twelve now, but as rambunctious and strong-willed as ever. Henry's the one who's going to teach you about faith, and hope. He believes in everyone and everything around him, and it's amazing. He'll make you believe in the impossible. With Henry around, you'll learn to never give up, and that you can be a hero." Emma smiled as she thought about her son. He truly was amazing. Everything good that Emma had in her life she had because of him. He was her savior, her true love. If Henry could give little James half the hope he had given her, then her brother would have an amazing life.

"I'm already worried thinking about all the things Henry wants to do with you," she said with a laugh. "Oh, the trouble you two are gonna get in once you're older. The villagers are going to tell their children stories about you, the two little princes. Cautionary tales, I'm sure." She sat up then, and laid James so that his head rested in the crook of her arm. "You're lucky, kid. You have so many people who love and care about you. So many friends and family members who would lay their lives on the line for you, and, knowing our family's propensity for trouble, probably will have to. But nothing is ever going to happen to you, at least not while I'm around. It's my job to keep everybody safe, especially the ones I love. Just a warning, as you grow up, you're probably going to hear me complain about being the Savior a lot. I'm gonna say how much I hate it, or how it's a never-ending job for me. But just ignore everything I say about it. Because, truth be told, I love it. I love that I can help people find their happy endings. I love making their dreams come true, because I know how much it sucks when you feel like they never will. Most of all, I love protecting my family. I fought so hard for it, and I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me. I'm your big sister, and I will always protect you. I promise." Tears rolled down her cheeks as James' hand wrapped around Emma's finger. "I love you," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

As her lips brushed against his dark tuft of hair, a warm sensation washed over her, and a gold light spread across the room, blowing her hair back. Emma's eyes fluttered open, and her heart swelled as she hugged her baby brother closer to her chest. Mary Margaret stirred then, and Emma stood up slowly, as to not wake the now-sleeping baby.

"I guess true love's kiss really can break any curse," the new mother mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Even the curse of exhaustion that comes with giving birth." Emma smiled knowingly and carefully slipped the baby into Mary Margaret's arms. "Well hello handsome," she greeted as she kissed his hand. "Were you spending time with your big sister?" Emma kneeled down next to the bed and stroked James' exposed foot.

"Damn right he was," she confirmed. "He needs somebody to show him the ropes."

"The ropes?" her mother questioned with a laugh.

"I don't think it's any secret that our family is a bit, complex. Things get pretty complicated around here real quick. He's going to need a lot of help getting used to well, everything. I promised him I'd always be his Savior, and I never break a promise." Mary Margaret's breath hitched, and the proud smile that stretched across her face made Emma's heart swell with emotion. The brunette reached forward and gently cupped her daughter's cheek.

"My beautiful girl," she whispered as Emma's hand crept up and wrapped around her own. "_My _savior." Her chin trembled as her mother continued to stroke her cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know." Mary Margaret frowned in confusion. "I'm not jealous, and I don't feel betrayed or abandoned. I get it. I've come to terms with you sending me through that wardrobe, okay? You wanted to give me my best chance, just like I did with Henry. I understand that. And I also understand that you wanted the chance to experience all the things you hoped to do with me, but couldn't. You wanted a second chance at your dream. It's okay," she assured her mother. "It's okay to want it. Because, truth be told, I want it too." The two sat quietly, simply enjoying the moment they were sharing. "I," Emma's voice cracked as she broke the silence. "I love our family. I love James, and I love dad. And I love you, mom." Neither woman could hold back the tears cascading down their cheeks.

"I love you, Emma," Mary Margaret whispered into her golden blonde curls as her daughter buried her face in her neck. "So much. You will get your second chance. You'll find your happy ending." As they embraced, Emma glanced out the window, where she could see a one-handed pirate in the distance, approaching with his good arm wrapped around Henry's shoulders. He grinned at her as their eyes locked, and she could feel the blush creep up her neck and to her cheeks. In Henry's arms was his storybook, Emma knew how excited he was to read it to his new uncle, and carefully draped over Killian's elbow was a white quilt blanket with _James_ embroidered across it in blue ribbon.

"I think I already did," were the last words she whispered to her mother as she stood up and smiled at her two boys. This was her second chance, her happy ending. A life with Henry, and with Killian –the man who made her believe again, who made her family whole once more. Her true love.


End file.
